


Fatal Cargo Beta Read, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Some Graphic Violence, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The Seaview is sent out to pick up a vial containing a deadly virus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fatal Cargo Beta Read, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

**Author's Note:**

> The Seaview is sent out to pick up a vial containing a deadly virus.

Fatal Cargo Beta Read, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FictionPress](/) | let the words flow   


  


Browse ****

  * [Fiction](/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/poetry/)



Just In ****

  * [All](/j/0/0/0/)
  * [New Stories](/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Updated Stories](/j/0/2/0/)



Community ****

  * [General](/communities/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/communities/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/communities/poetry/)



Forum ****

  * [General](/forums/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/forums/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/forums/poetry/)



Betas ****

  * [All Fiction](/betareaders/all/fiction/)
  * [All Poetry](/betareaders/all/poetry/)
  * [Fiction](/betareaders/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/betareaders/poetry/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * Story
  * Writer
  * Forum
  * Community

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Fiction](/fiction/)[Sci-Fi](/fiction/Sci-Fi/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Fatal Cargo Beta Read**  


By: [tdelicot](/u/1082887/tdelicot) [](https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?uid=1082887)

This Sci-Fi adventure with the crew of the Seaview are involved with a virus turned deadly on board the submarine.

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Sci-Fi/Horror - Words: 3,478 - Published: 2/22/2017 \- Status: Complete - id: 3302029   


  
\+ \- 

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten   


document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/6966346/3302029/');  
});

Beta Read

Fatal Cargo

Admiral Nelson had asked Chief Sharkey and his team to  
check the last of the cargo from the Institute for when it  
comes to medical, engineering and most of all for the Reactor  
room.

Nelson and the Institute had held off for at least two weeks just  
after the Christmas and New Year's holiday.

He needed his crew to relax with so much going on recently. This  
included Captain Lee Crane after the incident with his vehicle  
losing his breaks and just about having done him in.

Even his own wife started to crack the whip in order to keep her  
husband safe, and hurting himself once more. And mostly for the  
sake of Admiral Nelson and his nerves.

He had enough to worry about with the up and coming mission to  
Alaska to drop off valuable cargo for the Naval base, for which is only  
to take a few days at best to check out the cargo being returned back.

Medical specialists working for the Naval department hadn't listed  
exactly just what type of cargo it's going to be. Which is quite strange  
even for the Institute's standards.

Dr. Adams Bernstein had been working for the CDC in conjunction with  
the Naval department for the last seven years. He and his partner Dr.  
Susan Randolph mostly had been working on a new of strain of viruses  
and vaccines up in Alaska.

And Dr. Bernstein was extremely glad to hear that the Institute's Seaview  
and Nelson will be arriving soon, in order to bring them back and the  
cargo the Naval and other military organizations seek to use during mock  
attacks against any enemy either on Earth or from outer space.

This all stems from the recent alliance with Darien and the possible attacks,  
from those seeking to destroy Earth and those surrounding planets  
in the solar system, including costing the U.S. Government a fortune and  
other key governments to process and store the viruses and vaccines  
inside the freezing storage units.

Because God forbid, if ever the virus is ever released! Dr. Bernstein and Dr.  
Randolph didn't have any idea as to the type of side effects. It might have  
on the human nervous system or brain stem.

Dr. Bernstein came in from the storage unit to take a break when he ran into  
Susan coming from her quarters.

"Hey! Why are you in such a rush Susan?" He asked with his dark blue  
puppy dog eyes.

She turned to face him for a quick minute before heading to have her meeting  
for a conference with General Addison Conway of the Alaska Naval base.  
"Conference update with the General and his constantly complaining about the  
freezing cold and recent snow storm", she chuckled for a moment waiting for  
Dr. Bernstein to respond.

"He always is complaining about the weather. I just know don't why he decided  
to be transferred here in the first place." He said with a sneer in his tone of voice.  
"And it's irrelevant to the fact he has a job that needs to be done now. With the  
Institute's Seaview going to be here soon to pick up the cargo."

Dr. Randoph was silent for a brief moment in order to respond to his comment.  
"I will agree Adams. I just hope to God that all goes well with the transfer to the  
submarine. Listen, I have to go before they start looking for me." She said  
quickly before moving off past him with a perplexed look on his face.

Silently he said 'bye to her while he left himself for that break of his. And his  
stomach started to grumble all of a sudden before moving off himself.

Meanwhile inside of the Communications center of the Naval Base. Sonar/radar  
and other satellite equipment, were picking up something slightly from the bottom  
of the ocean floor some 200 hundred miles away.

As of yet for those working inside of the center they hadn't been able to determine  
just what it might be for the moment, even though it could be tremors along the  
main fault line underneath.

General Addison Conway ordered his crew to keep an close on eye on it for any  
changes just in case the fault line started to break apart. It would be complementary  
to the fact that it could cause a total melt down for this region and for the Blue-Star  
Naval base.

Especially when his doctors here on site were currently with something very  
dangerous, that may well be able to be set loose something from the tremors.

He'd tried to change the Naval department decision to bring this particular  
project here to the base just in case of something like this having to be  
showing up on the screen this far away. Shouldn't have been placed here any  
rate and the possible dangers to those working on the base. He was pesty  
with his plea for months until he was told to do his job or he would be removed from  
the project entirely. So instead he went with his orders and kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, he asked the crew-members working the stations inside about whether  
or not the problem with the fault poised any problems for the moment for the base.

None of his men were able to have the comparison's, since it's never had  
happened before in this area of Alaska. So he basically went with his decision to  
just basically keep a close eye on it for now.

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson had arrived on board the Seaview moments ago, after speaking  
with the Naval department from his office of the Institute. He wasn't all too pleased  
with the fact that the base up in Alaska had spotted some type of a problem with  
the fault line in that sector.

The Seaview is scheduled to leave home port in a few hours. Once the last of  
the crew-members were due to report back from a short liberty. Even though Chief  
Sharkey, Captain Crane, Chip Morton and others are already on board making sure  
all was in standing order with leaving and the cargo.

He had gone to the aft missile room in order to check-in with Sharkey, after he heard  
him grumbling about something to Patterson and Kowalski with the hatchway door  
slightly ajar to hear.

So he slowly walked inside asking the chief whether everything was fine with him,  
while shaking his head coming over to the threesome in the middle of the missile  
room.

It had seem that Sharkey was exasperated with trying to get things done quickly.  
But for when it comes to Patterson and Kowalski after years of being on the  
Seaview,he knew better to argue with them, since they always were able to have  
their work done within the proper time period.

And when Admiral Nelson asked in whether everything was fine. Chief Sharkey  
mostly just nodded in order to let the two continue on with placing all of the cargo  
components away for the trip to Alaska.

Despite having a number of reasons in not wanting to for the moment, and to have  
both Patterson and Kowalski on these details always gives him the willies. even  
though both of his men always seem to get the job done.

"All right Chief, thanks. I will be turning in for the evening," while Nelson's emotional  
eyes would always be of wonder for when it came to the Seaview and his crew.

As he glanced up to see Patterson and Kowalski continue on with the detail chatting  
away like Jay birds like always, Nelson would be silently chuckling while Sharkey was  
mostly shaking his salt & pepper head with the duo.

Three days later.

Meanwhile...

The Blue Thunder Naval base was having a bit of trouble with the recent weather pattern  
changing to more snow and ice to be coming there way, including with the fact the area  
was being hit with slight tremors from the recent change with the shift of the fault line.  
And General Addison Conway was worried about the cargo that was supposed to be  
going onto the Seaview due in eight hours.

He'd checked with the two doctors on whether the containment area was safe enough  
in order to protect the virus and vaccine from either getting loose or destroyed.

This was the one single factor he was mostly worried about for the moment. And the  
safely of his personnel on the base having to be a dilemma on his part.  
Meanwhile_

Over near the containment sector on the other side of the base, Dr. Bernstein had to  
be alone for the moment checking the readings inside, when all of a sudden he felt a  
tremor from underneath him to shake him to the core.

Along with two of the virus vials to break inside of the Containment, having seen the  
vials break open, Dr. Bernstein knew he was in trouble. He tried to reach the red-alert  
button for where his lungs were being filled up with the virus infesting the entire  
containment.

Even though without realizing it, he was able to manage to set it off and let everyone  
know on the base something was wrong. He wasn't able to breath with his lungs  
trying to cry out from the pain of the virus killing him, including having his eyes bulge  
out from the side effect of the virus, while he was able to take his final breath before  
falling to the cement floor.

However what wasn't known was the fact that the Virus only had a life span of a few  
moments, even though instantly killing those around at the time of being infested.  
And no matter how anyone is able to see it at the time. The virus is still very deadly once  
released. It was just too bad he wasn't able to get a hold of the vaccine at the moment it  
was released, having fallen from the tremor of the fault line.

Chapter Three

Moments later_

When Susan heard of the alarm coming from the containment, she dropped  
everything into its placed to go running. And when she reached the area, it  
was already too late for Dr. Bernstein. She was able to look inside with a  
horrified look on her face. Then the others from the base came running with  
a full detail, including General Conway requesting a full report on what exactly  
killed the doctor.

Though some time later by checking the video feed inside, it'd shown the vials  
falling from the tremor, and instantly killing the doctor in it's wake.

Hopefully it won't happen again. Once the Seaview arrives very soon.

Susan was upset when the General came over to speak with her about the vials  
on whether or not it was safe enough to transport and be placed on board the  
submarine and bring back to the Institute.

Standing in the corner of the containment room, she would be shaky for the  
moment. In order for her to gather her thoughts before she's able to say  
something to the General she took a few deep breaths.

"I will give you an honest answer. If I was Admiral Nelson, his submarine needs to be  
very careful with the cargo, or else he will have more deaths on his hands depending  
on where they place the vials. Otherwise I need to be on that submarine in order to  
keep a close eye on the vials," she said without having to accuse anyone for the  
blame of what happened.

"Very well Dr., I get your point at this time. I will see what I can do about getting you  
to go along for the ride. As soon as the submarine arrives, I will speak with Admiral  
Nelson in regard to your request for my permission."

"Thank you, General, but for now we need to have Dr. Bernstein's body taken out for  
an autopsy until we know that it's safe enough to go inside the containment room,"  
she said with irritation being shown on her face and most of all her body language.  
"That's fine Dr. Are there any other recommendations that need to be made by  
you?"

"At the moment, no," as she walked away with pools of droplets falling down onto  
her face having lost a friend dear to her.

It was executive officer Stu Riley for the over night watch. He was able to advise  
Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane of two things when he woke them. First  
off the Seaview had arrived at the proper coordinates for the Naval base, and  
second a message from General Conway telling the Admiral about the tremor and  
the death of Dr. Bernstein from the broken vial, caused by the latest tremor from  
inside of the bottom fault line for the region.

When Admiral Nelson had heard about it from Riley, he wasn't all too pleased about  
it. Nor was his counterpart with Captain Crane.

And they needed to know the circumstances of his death, or whether it would be safe  
enough to bring on board the vials and vaccine, even though knowing Dr. Jamieson  
with his smugness will need every single piece of information he can get on the  
project.

Nelson had spoken with Riley. He needed to speak with General Conway to confer  
with his notes before he makes a drastic decision and endangers the entire cruise  
and most of all the crew. Including having to start a panic among the newer members  
of the crew.

For now at this time of the night, there was nothing more to be done accept wait until  
the morning watch comes on to begin with the unloading of their cargo for the Blue  
Star Naval Base, even though the investigation into the death of Dr. Bernstein had  
begun.

Chapter Four

Dr. Susan Randolph had to be inside of the Naval's base autopsy bay working on Dr.  
Bernstein. She was having quite a hard time in trying to finish up after what had  
happened.

She tried to gather herself for the most part on trying to be too emotional for when it  
came to finding the exact cause. That was obvious since it was the virus strain having  
killed him directly hitting his lungs and brain through the skin, once it was mostly  
airborne.

She needed to finish up in order to report to the General, since he was directly involved  
with the arrival of the Seaview and their cargo.

Otherwise, she was done and needed to clean up the area before she'd be able to  
make the report, and then afterwards head for the pool for a quick few laps to relax her  
somewhat.

She would be thinking to herself as to why the government didn't realize that this particular  
virus strain was very deadly. Especially for when it comes directly in contact with the  
human body through the pores.

She needed those reports. Even though when she and Dr. Bernstein had worked on  
the project months back, it was mostly reported that the virus some-how had changed  
its chemicals without anyone realizing it at the time.

Unless some one in the military involved with the project wished to use this virus for  
their own purposes in order to destroy their enemy whom ever that may be at the time.

And if this was the case, she will need to be extremely careful for when it came to her  
movements from here on out. But for now she needed to ready herself with her report  
and then to the pool.

Some time later_

After making her report to General Conway in his office, while Admiral Nelson and  
Captain Lee Crane were in his office as well discussing the cargo transfer to the base.

She was able to at least go into full detail on what killed Dr. Bernstein before leaving  
to let the three finish up their chat. Afterwards she headed to the other side of the base  
taking a transport vehicle, dressed in cold weather gear with the temperatures having  
dropped with more snow predicted within the coming hours.

When she had opened the metal door to the pool area, everyone that was inside had  
told her to close the door with the wind whipping up for the moment. Stopping on the side  
with parking the jeep, she was able to get out quickly after closing up the top part to  
protect it from the elements, before moving quickly inside. While catching her breath  
from the cold air and swirling wind from being outside.

On board the Seaview.

CPO Chief Sharkey was making sure all was in order with removing the last of the  
cargo to the base, while the workers helping out from the base were able to store the  
components into the proper spot.

Otherwise Sharkey was trying not to eavesdrop. Since the three from the Blue Star  
base were talking about the death of Dr. Bernstein, it'd sounded as if they were all  
scared to death as if the entire base was infested, even though no other deaths  
had been reported.

Sharkey had asked on whether they were all right. "What's wrong with all of you?"  
He said with his comments having to be guarded for the moment, in order to stop  
them from starting up a panic.

The younger worker of the three spoke up first. "Look at the way Dr. Bernstein had  
died. I just hope to God it doesn't happen again on your submarine. Since it was the  
tremor from the fault-line that had knocked the vials and opened into the air of the  
containment room."

"Probably so young man. But Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane no doubt are doing  
their best to steer clear of problems like that, once the shipment is brought aboad  
the Seaview."

"I just hope so for your submarine and the crew." He said before finishing up the last  
of the work to head on back to his quarters on the base. Sharkey could see that he was  
scared as with the other two walking away from the area with there equipment in tow.

But for now Chief Sharkey needed to report back to Commander Morton inside of the  
Control Room letting him know that the cargo from the Institute had been removed  
from the submarine.

Otherwise with the Blue Star Naval Base had a bit of a dilemma going on with whether  
or not the vials and vaccine should be brought over to the Seaview. However, the  
decision would be made very soon from all those involved.

Chapter Four

However the decision was basically made any rate for when Admiral Nelson and General  
Conway decided for the vials to be placed inside a specially made concealer and a  
vacuum chamber in order to protect the crew-members from being killed from the virus,  
just in case of an attack for different reasons. One being hit with shock wave tremors.  
It was left up to Dr. Jamieson having been ordered to work with Dr. Susan Randoph.  
Even though not as yet advised of the orders.

And no doubt she would find this ok, even though she would no doubt protest a little  
once she's able to fully understand as to why she was taking the chances in the first place.  
It all stemmed from politics and money mostly. Especially when a fortune had already  
been spent on the project.

The Next Day Finale

There were no further delays. Captain Crane had advised all crew-members on board  
the Seaview. They were heading back to Santa Barbara, California with one passenger  
Dr. Randoph and her project were stored properly.

Admiral Nelson was somewhat cautious for the rest of the trip back home. Since there  
were no further incidents when it came to the virus.

He didn't have any trepidation for when it came to his and the general's decision to  
continue with bringing back the virus and the vaccine for the Naval department.

But for Dr. Susan Randolph, she will need to mourn her friend after what happened.  
She will no doubt take a leave of absence from her position for a few weeks  
afterwards and let the Naval department decide otherwise for when it comes to the  
virus.

However, for now things needed to calm down somewhat for herself and mostly for  
the Seaview, for which Nelson and his Institute will continue on with their next mission  
coming up in a few weeks

No doubt mostly observation into the fault lines as to why the tremors have been  
happening in the first place.

The End  
Fatal Cargo

function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fictionpress.com/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:3302029:1');  
//console.log('del review:3302029:1');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FictionPress
  * FanFiction
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:3302029:1');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:3302029:1', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 3302029; var userid = 1082887; var storytextid = storytextid=6966346; var chapter = 1; var title = 'Fatal+Cargo+Beta+Read'; var logind = 'https://www.fictionpress.com'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3302029%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3302029%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3302029%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3302029%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...  Save  
  
  
[Help](/support/) . [Cookies](/cookies/) . [Privacy](/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](/tos/) . Top  


[ ](//www.twitter.com/fictionpress)

$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
